Kyra Hart
Kyra Eleanor Hart (Born: 1989) is a fictional character in the television series'' Reba.'' Description The middle child, Kyra has the fewest emotional issues of the family. Many of her traits and looks come from Reba, including her sharp wit and knack for sarcasm, although she's known to be more manipulative and difficult. In the final season, she decided not to go to college and focus on her music. Kyra also likes messing with Van. For Season 5, she was only on two episodes towards the start of the season. Then she returned at the beginning of Season 6, She moved out of Reba's house at the end of Season 2 and moved back in during Season 6. Quotes *"Another Great Idea from the Big Blonde Flake"? *"Spell Congeniality". *"Carrot sticks...rock and roll!". *"No, you shut up." *"Whoops! My mistake, I marched into the room marked "lynch mob". Relationships William William was a senior high school boy that like Kyra in the episode "The King and I". He is part of the Westchester High School Chess Club and wanted Kyra to join. He invited Kyra, who was only 13 years old at the time, to the prom, but Kyra refused. Bryan Bryan was Kyra's first love interest in the Season One episode "Don't Know Much About History", which was short-lived when Kyra found out that he liked Melissa Burgh from her music class. Scott Scott was the 17 year old boy who dated Kyra Hart in the episode The United Front, he was seen by Reba Hart, Barbra Jean Hart and Brock Hart as a "punk". In the episode "Happy Pills", Van and Cheyenne found out that Kyra lashing out at them because Scott broke up with her because she wouldn't have sex with him, leaving her devastated, and both Van and Cheyenne comforted her. Dylan Pewitt Dylan was Kyra's boyfriend in the episode Safe Dating, she broke up with him at first because of Reba meddeling in her life and of flirting with Dylan's dad but in reality it was because he was a "huge cry baby". Chip Chip was Kyra's boyfriend in Season Four in the episode "No Boys Upstairs" Stitch In the episode "She's With the Band", Stitch is Kyra's boyfriend, who allows her to stay at his place after she told her parents she's choses to work on her music over going to college. Trivia *Although she shows a hatred for Cheyenne in the first three seasons, it is revealed that she won't allow anyone to slander her as seen in Sister Act when she faces expulsion for slugging a girl who called Cheyenne "a slut, a loser and a teenage baby maker." *In the season one episode, "Brock's Swan Song", It's revealed that when Reba gave birth to Kyra, their house had no roof at the time, and John D. and Brock had to fix it. *In the season three episode, "She Leaving Home, Bye Bye", it's revealed that Reba was in labor for 56 hours before she gave birth to Kyra. *Her friendship with Barbra Jean grows between seasons 2–6. *Kyra eventually becomes the lead singer in her metal pop-rock band around Seasons 4–6. *Ironically, Kyra's mostly heard singing solo, other times she's quoted by her relatives (mostly Van) that she's an amazing, perfoming with her band. *Kyra is absent for the majority of season five, this was due to Scarlett Pomers battling anorexia at the time. *Kyra has compared Van to Forrest Gump, as hinted in She's Leaving Home Bye Bye, when she gets into an argument with Cheyenne. *Mac and cheese wheels was Kyra's favorite when she was 8 years old. Image Gallery 9075212 tml.jpg 128914.jpg 1163138595.jpg Stv-reba-divorce5-photo.jpg (1)60064 1 1-x600.jpg (1)58163 1 3-x600.jpg Kyra-reba-the-show-30068901-399-600.jpg Reba36 L.jpg Kick.jpg (1)58170 1 2-x600.jpg Snapshot 1 (6-18-2014 2-54 PM).png|A rare moment in "Reba" history. Category:Characters Category:Hart Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Females Category:Lovers